You Should be Mine, Sasuke-kun
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Aku harap, Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah melupakan aku, berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke-kun!/Tunggu dan lihatlah, Sasuke-kun! Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, karena satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura.'/First Fic Collab with Galenix-kun.


'You Should be Mine, Sasuke-_kun_'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: M

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC dll.

Summary: '_Aku harap, Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah melupakan aku disini. Jangan manjakan orang lain lagi selain aku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak perempuan lain! Berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke-kun!/Kau ... mengingkari janjimu kepadaku, Sasuke-kun_/_Tunggu dan lihatlah, Sasuke-kun! Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, karena satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura._'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14 & Galenix

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

"Heeiiii, tunggu aku Sasuke-_kun_! Kembalikan topi jerami milikku!" gadis cantik mungil yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna senada dengan bunga musim semi itu berteriak ke arah seorang bocah laki-laki bungsu Uchiha, yang dengan isengnya mengambil topi jerami bundar miliknya tatkala gadis cilik itu tengah asyik bermain rumah-rumahan pasir di tepi pantai.

Langkah-langkah kaki mungilnya tampak cukup kewalahan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kaki sang bungsu Uchiha yang berlari di depannya. Napasnya pun tampak terengah-engah karena merasa lelah terus berlari tanpa henti selama sepuluh menit.

Sinar matahari yang menyengat pada siang hari ini pun semakin menambah rasa lelah pada tubuh mungilnya.

Bocah laki-laki yang memakai setelan kaos pendek berwarna _dark blue _dan celana pendek berwarna putih itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura yang terpaut jarak cukup jauh darinya.

Sejenak membenahi posisi topi _sport dark blue _yang dikenakannya, sebuah seringaian jahil terpatri di kedua sudut bibir mungil Sasuke tatkala melihat sahabat kecilnya yang tampak kelelahan karena mengejarnya. Bukannya merasa iba terhadap kondisi Sakura saat ini, Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai bocah musim semi tersebut.

"Tidak mauuu!" tolak Sasuke terhadap permintaan Sakura. Tawa nyaring khas anak-anak menguar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Kedua _onyx_-nya pun menunjukkan binar keceriaan dan kepuasaan tersendiri yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau harus mengejarku lebih cepat jika kau ingin topi jeramimu ini kembali, _hikui_!" ucap bocah _raven _itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topi jerami milik Sakura di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke memang senang sekali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'pendek', karena tinggi badan Sakura yang memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Huft~ ... Awas kau ya, Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mengejarmu dan mengambil kembali topi jeramiku!" ucap bocah perempuan berusia sembilan tahun itu bersemangat, tak mau kalah terhadap sikap Sasuke terhadapnya.

Kembali ia pacu kedua kaki kecilnya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Sasuke, menghiraukan sensasi panas pasir pantai pada kedua telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun.

Sasuke semakin tertawa riang dengan kata-kata Sakura yang terdengar begitu percaya diri itu. Merasa penasaran dengan pembuktian kata-kata Sakura tadi, Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat keberadaan Sakura.

"Ahahaha ... Cepatlah _hikui_! Apa kau tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi, eh?" teriak Sasuke kepada bocah musim semi yang tampak begitu kecil terpantul di kedua _onyx-_nya, karena perbedaan jarak yang semakin jauh diantara mereka.

Meski Sakura sudah berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke dengan menambah kecepatan larinya, tapi semua tidak artinya karena Sasuke yang juga berlari semakin cepat untuk menghindari Sakura.

"_Ugh~_ ... Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _hikui _lagi, Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak pendek! Dasar Sasuke-_kun _anak tomat!" gerutu Sakura keras sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal, merasa tak terima dengan ejekan yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya dengan ekspresi wajah acuh, seolah tak peduli dengan protes yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini aku akan lebih serius untuk mengejarmu," Sakura kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengejar sang bungsu Uchiha yang berada jauh di depannya.

Namun, karena terlalu bersemangatnya bocah musim semi itu berlari, ia sampai tidak memperhatikan keseimbangan tubuh mungilnya dan pada akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas pasir pantai yang terasa panas.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali melarikan diri dari Sakura, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Sakura untuk menolong sahabat kecilnya itu.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

"_Hikui_, kau baik-baik saja?!" ucap Sasuke khawatir sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang.

Topi jerami bundar milik Sakura yang masih berada pada genggaman tangannya kini ia lepas begitu saja, jatuh secara bebas di atas pasir pantai.

Kedua tangan bocah laki-laki itu spontan menggapai tubuh gadis mungil rapuh yang masih tersungkur di atas pasir pantai itu, dan membantunya untuk berdiri dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran bagi tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh kembali.

Sakura sedikit membuat jarak dari Sasuke tatkala dirinya merasa sudah bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya dalam dengan sikap Sakura yang sedikit tampak aneh saat ini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian sambil memegang salah satu bahu mungil Sakura, mencoba memastikan kembali keadaan sahabat perempuannya tersebut.

Sakura hanya terdiam, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Wajah bulatnya kini tertuju ke bawah menatap tak berarti pasir pantai di sekitaran kaki kecilnya.

Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap diam Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya putus asa.

'_Kenapa dia diam saja?! Tumben sekali dia tidak menangis seperti biasanya,_' batin Sasuke penasaran.

"_Hikui_! Apa ada yang sa-..."

"Huuwaaa~... Sakit, ini sakit sekali ... Sasuke-_kun_," rengek Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras terdengar pada indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Wajah cantik nan imut gadis kecil itu menengadah ke atas, tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya setelah cukup lama terdiam, dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua iris _emerald_-nya.

Meskipun memang pasir pantai itu tidak sekeras seperti jalanan aspal, tetapi tetap saja jika jatuh rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi ini adalah Sakura yang mengalaminya, gadis kecil yang terkenal akan kemanjaannnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat, karena ternyata sifat cengeng Sakura tidak juga berubah. '_Ku pikir dia tidak akan menangis,' _ucap Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, _hikui_! Nanti kau tambah jelek jika menangis terus seperti itu," Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura dan menenangkannya, dengan mengusap lembut surai panjang merah muda gadis mungil itu.

Namun, rupanya Sasuke malah semakin memperburuk keadaan Sakura. Sakura merengek semakin keras. Perlakuan lembut Sasuke tertelan begitu saja di hati Sakura karena satu kata 'jelek' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Huuwwaa~... Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Bukannya menghiburku, tapi kau malah mengejekku terus seperti itu!" rengek Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan bocah manja itu.

"Kau ini, kenapa menganggap ucapanku serius sih?!" jari-jari mungil Sasuke membingkai wajah bulat Sakura dan perlahan menghapus linangan air mata gadis cantik itu yang membekas di kedua pipi gembilnya. Sakura hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Sakura!" terang Sasuke kepada Sakura yang kini terlihat lebih tenang setelah menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil topi jerami milik Sakura, yang sempat ia jatuhkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan bersikap manja terus seperti ini! Jika aku pergi nanti, maka tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang mau menghadapi anak manja sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke menasehati sambil memakaikan topi jerami tersebut kepada Sakura, setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkannya dari butiran pasir yang menempel disana.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan hari terakhir yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke saat ini. Ya, Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya, menjaganya, menyayanginya dan selalu mengerti akan sikap manjanya itu selama ini, akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Sasuke beserta keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika, karena Ayah Sasuke yang memiliki kepentingan pekerjaan disana. Entah berapa lama rentang waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu kembali seperti saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menciptakan keheningan diantara dirinya dan Sasuke, berdiam diri tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ekspresi sendu tak juga pudar dari wajah mungilnya saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap diam Sakura, hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura memang paling tidak suka jika disebut sebagai anak manja. Ejekan apapun yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepada Sakura, akan Sakura anggap biasa-biasa saja dan tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Namun, berbeda jika kata 'manja' itu sudah keluar dari mulut kecil Sasuke. Sakura akan sedikit sensitif dengan kata tersebut, meskipun pada kenyataannya Sakura memang selalu bersikap manja kepada Sasuke.

Tetapi alasan kali ini Sakura menjadi lebih bersikap pasif adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke akan segera berpisah. Tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tercermin di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Sakura?!" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya kedua tangan mungilnya. Diusapnya lembut punggung mungil bocah musim semi itu, yang kini mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Apa selama ini Sasuke-_kun _merasa keberatan jika aku bersikap manja terhadapmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang bergetar kepada Sasuke.

Kedua _onyx_ sekelam malam itu meredup seketika, kepalanya secara spontan menggeleng kecil seolah memberitahu Sakura bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap manja Sakura terhadapnya selama ini. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang baik bagi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ... bisa tidak Sasuke-_kun _tidak ikut pergi ke Amerika?" pinta Sakura lirih, mengandung sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Sakura. Kepalanya kembali menggeleng kecil, namun tentu saja dalam artian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah hal buruk bagi Sakura.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku, Sakura," suara bocah bungsu Uchiha itu bergetar, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut keluar saat ini.

Sakura kembali mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, wajah cantiknya ia beranikan untuk menatap langsung wajah tampan bocah laki-laki di hadapannya, yang kini tengah menampilkan raut wajah penyesalan terhadapnya.

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu tampak berkaca-kaca dengan sorot mata kesedihan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bisa kau simpan topi jerami ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura tersenyum pilu sambil menyodorkan topi jerami miliknya, yang sebelumnya telah ia lepaskan dari kepalanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke pun mengambil topi jerami milik Sakura tersebut.

"_Arigatou _Sakura," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Kini giliran Sasuke yang melepaskan topi _sport _miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Tangan Sakura perlahan terulur ke depan untuk meraih topi _sport _milik Sasuke. Tapi ...

_Bugh_

Bukan topi milik Sasuke yang Sakura raih, melainkan tubuh mungil sang bungsu Uchiha 'lah yang ia dekap dengan begitu erat, sampai-sampai tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di atas pasir pantai. Sasuke sedikit merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya berbenturan langsung dengan pasir pantai.

Namun, tak lama kemudian suara tangisan khas seorang anak kecil yang terdengar begitu pilu itu kembali berdengung pada indera pendengaran sang bocah _raven_, yang terasa begitu menyanyat hati kecilnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu_,_" racau Sakura sambil terisak lirih kepada Sasuke dengan memberi sedikit penekanan di kalimat terakhir. "Aku harap, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan pernah melupakan aku disini. Jangan manjakan orang lain lagi selain aku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak perempuan lain! Berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ya, aku berjanji ... Sakura," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan berjanji demi sahabat kecil terbaiknya ini, tanpa mengetahui jika suatu saat nanti semuanya dapat saja berubah karena tergerus oleh arus waktu yang dilalui oleh dirinya.

Ya, Sasuke selama ini hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang sahabat kecil terbaiknya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya gadis cilik itu menaruh perasaan terhadapnya lebih dari hanya sekedar seorang sahabat atau bisa dikatakan gadis cantik mungil itu begitu terobsesi terhadap sang bungu Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris hijau bening itu tampak menatap datar layar monitor _notebook _miliknya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah foto yang dikirim oleh Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana disana terpampang seorang remaja putra yang tengah memeluk mesra pinggang ramping seorang remaja putri yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah _maroon_, dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Keduanya tengah mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah menengah atas tingkat dua, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu saat ini di Amerika. Keduanya tengah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, sungguh tampak begitu serasi satu sama lain. Namun, bagi Sakura pemandangan yang terpantul di kedua _emerald_-nya itu tampak begitu menjijikan.

Selama delapan tahun mereka berinteraksi melalui dunia maya dan juga telepon seluler, Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai gadis lain kepada Sakura ataupun mengenai kedekatannya dengan seorang gadis di Amerika.

Mereka memang lebih banyak bertukar cerita mengenai keadaan keluarga mereka masing-masing dan juga mengenai hal-hal menarik yang pernah mereka alami selama mereka beranjak tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, sampai tahun ke tahun.

Hubungan mereka juga masih tetap dekat seperti dulu, saat mereka masih berusia sembilan tahun. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, itulah yang setidaknya Sakura pikirkan selama ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Ungkapan rasa sayang dan juga perasaan rindu kepada bungsu Uchiha itu pun selalu terlontar dengan begitu antusias dari bibir mungil Sakura, tatkala keduanya tengah berinteraksi melalui telepon seluler.

Tentu saja Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan ungkapan sayang yang dilontarkan oleh sang gadis musim semi tersebut kepadanya. Menurut Sasuke, itu merupakan hal biasa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sakura kepadanya sebagai seorang sahabat masa kecil. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Sakura tentu saja merasa bahagia, karena ia berpikir bahwa perasaan cinta yang ia miliki terhadap Sasuke dapat tersampaikan dengan begitu jelas melalui kata-kata sayang yang ia lontarkan setiap mereka berkomunikasi.

Sakura merasa yakin jika selama ini sang bungsu Uchiha itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, sebelum akhirnya keyakinan itu runtuh seketika tatkala pemuda tampan itu secara mengejutkan memberitahukan dirinya jika ia telah resmi menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

Sungguh moment yang tidak tepat, menurut Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dimana seharusnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga kasih sayang melimpah dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Terlebih lagi, Sakura tentu saja ingin mendapatkan kejutan spesial dari sang bungsu Uchiha, pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya.

Memang, beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Sasuke menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sakura, pemuda tampan itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai kejutan spesial untuk Sakura.

Sakura sempat merasa bingung karena sehari sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengiriminya sebuah _i-phone_ keluaran terbaru sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sakura sangat senang mendapat hadiah tersebut, karena memang selama ini Sakura benar-benar mengidam-idamkan untuk memiliki _i-phone _jenis tersebut.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke juga sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan juga keluarganya akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura semakin meluap-luap.

Namun, setelah Sasuke mengatakan dengan jelas apa kejutan yang ia maksudkan. Seketika saja kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini memudar, tergantikan oleh perasaan sesak yang terasa begitu menyakitkan di dadanya.

Sasuke mengatakan jika ia ingin membagi kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini kepada Sakura, yang juga tengah berbahagia dengan hari kelahirannya.

Kebahagiaan yang Sasuke peroleh dari hubungannya dengan seorang gadis yang telah terjalin selama sebulan lebih itu, rupanya membuat sang gadis musim semi itu merasakan kekecewaan yang begitu teramat dalam.

Namun, Sakura tentu saja bersikap seolah-olah dia turut merasakan kebahagiaan atas hubungan yang tengah dijalin oleh Sasuke bersama gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke pun akhirnya meminta pendapat Sakura mengenai kekasih barunya itu, dengan mengirimkan e-mail yang berisi sebuah foto, yang menampilkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Sakura berpura-pura menerima dengan senang hati untuk memberikan penilaiannya terhadap sang kekasih Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu harus memberitahukan hal semacam itu tepat pada saat hari istimewanya?

Jika memang mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan lebih, itu berarti selama ini Sasuke telah membohongi Sakura dan juga Sasuke telah ingkar terhadap janji yang telah ia buat di masa lalu.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," tatapan penuh luka ia layangkan ke arah potret Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau ... mengingkari janjimu kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura datar dan dingin."Maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak lebih cantik dariku," sebuah seringaian licik kini terpatri pada wajah cantiknya tatkala Sakura tanpa ragu menghapus foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya tersebut.

Segera saja, gadis yang saat ini tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun mewah berwarna senada dengan surai merah mudanya itu, mematikan _notebook _miliknya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan turun dengan begitu anggun menapaki setiap undakan tangga rumahnya, menuju ke arah ruang tengah kediaman Haruno, tempat dimana pesta ulang tahunnya akan segera dimulai malam ini.

'_Tunggu dan lihatlah, Sasuke-kun! Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, karena satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura,_' batin Sakura di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum licik tatkala dirinya mendapati semua teman-temannya yang menyambut dengan begitu hangat kedatangannya saat ini.

-TBC-


End file.
